New Friends and Renewed Family Ties
by ColorLover123
Summary: For 39cluesFan's contest! Madison is the outcast of her family and her siblings won't even speak too her. Will a certain Ekat be her hero?


Madison Holt ran through the park at top speed.

When I say 'top speed', I mean for a normal person, not a Holt.

Yes, it's true, she was slacking off. It wasn't like she was proud of it. It was, more of a statement.

If Hamilton and Reagan could both date _Ekats_, then she could do whatever she wanted. And it showed. Her room was a complete mess, she hadn't been to a "Family Sports Night" in weeks, she'd quit soccer and joined ceramics, her life completely changed, and all because she wanted to make a point.

Wow.

And don't think her family took it lightly, her dad went on a rampage when he heard about the soccer thing. Hamilton and Reagan were not currently speaking to her at the moment. The only one who actually cares about her is her mom. She actually is pretty happy about her trying new things, but she misses her on Family Sports Nights.

So, anyway, Madison Holt was trying to anger her family until... What? What did she hope to gain from all this?

Lost in her thoughts, she tripped over someone's outstretched leg.

"Oh, sorry didn't see you there." she said. Yeah, a Holt apologizing. So many things changed.

"No, it was my fault- wait, _Madison_?"

"_Ned_?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" they yelled at the same time.

"I live here!"

"So do I!"

"No you don't, you live in that Oak Bluffs place!"

"Can we stop yelling?!"

"Sorry, but seriously, why are you here?

"_My_ siblings are visiting _your_ siblings, and ever since an incident with the lab and fire... I'm not allowed to stay home alone. How come you didn't know we were coming? We had decided to move here nearly a month ago."

"I haven't talked to anyone in my family, besides my mom, in a little over a month... I've got to go. See you around."

"Yeah, bye." he called after her retreating form.

* * *

It was nearly 11pm and Madison was still in the park. She dreaded the idea of going home. She dreads it every night. And, with the Starlings here, she was sure it would be at least 10x worse.

Felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she looked at the small screen.

_"Where are you? Mom and Dad are flipping out cuz your not home."_ said the quick text from... Reagan

_"I'm at the park. I'll be home later."_

_"Fine, you're the who'll get killed for it."_

She glared at the screen. This was the most contact they'd had since this whole thing started.

It's kinda sad. They used to do everything together. Now, a simple greeting is forced.

And Ham, they always got along pretty well. He always threatened to beat up anyone who messed with either of his sisters. But that was gone too.

All that was important to her.

Gone.

* * *

Madison walked through the front door of her house. Immediately, both her parents stood up looking worried and angry. Her siblings weren't even trying to hide their smirks.

"Where have you been?" Eisenhower bellowed.

"The park." the blond girl answered in an annoyed tone.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Just hanging out. Who cares?"

"It's nearly midnight, we were worried about you!" her mom pitched in.

"I'm always out this late, it's not that big a deal." she answered in a slightly nicer tone.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!"

"Like what?"

"Go to your room!"

"With pleasure!" she called, already halfway up the stairs.

"Something is wrong with our daughter. Eisenhower, how long has this been going on?"

"I'd say a month, maybe more. Why?"

"What happened a month ago that could have affected her this much?" They thoughts for a moment before facing their two other children. It hit them at the same time.

"The Starlings!"

* * *

While this was occurring, Madison was stuffing a duffle bag with clothes, pictures, etc. As soon as it was full, she snatched up her phone and, after turning it to silent, slid it into her pocket. She looked around her room one last time before sighing and climbing down from her window. As soon as her feet hit the dirt path she ran as fast as her legs would allow. She didn't know where she was going, but at the moment, it didn't matter. All she wanted was to get away.

She went to the first place she could think of: The Park. Too the very place she had seen Ned earlier.

As it came into sight, she picked up her pace. She was running at a speed that was rare for even Hamilton too reach. As she came up too the bench, she came to an abrupt stop, nearly falling over. She sat down.

For a month, the young girl has had a sense of hatred looming over her. From her family, her class mates, everyone. So for the first time since she was a toddler, she cried. And cried. And cried.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up through her tears.

"Ned? What are you doing here?"

"I got tired of Ted talking about your sister. But I think the_ real_ question is," he said, sitting next too her, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The girl sighed, wondering if she should tell him. After a bit of consideration, she figured her life couldn't get much worse.

"Reagan and Hamilton haven't spoken to me in over a month. My dad hates me, and my mom doesn't really get it. I finally got fed up."

"How'd this start?"

_Madison looked at her sister, shocked. _

_"You like TED STARLING?"_

_"Yeah, and I'm really excited! He asked me too meet him at the movie theater tomorrow!"_

_"That's stupid! He's an Ekat! You're like, betraying your branch!"  
_

_"I'm not stupid!"_

_"Yeah you are! Any Tomas who likes an _Ekat _is an idiot!"_

_"I'm smarter than you!"_

_"Keep telling yourself that!"_

_"Just '__cuz no one like you doesn't mean you have to get on my case about it!" before Madison even knew what she was saying, she had yelled at her and stormed off.  
_

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_And that was the last conversation they had had..._

"Wow..."

"Yeah."

"So you guys really haven't talked since?"

"Maybe a couple words but never willingly."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Normally, I would say you should go home right now, but considering I can tell that is the last thing you would do if I were too let you out of my sight, so, want too go get some ice-cream?"

"I doubt any place would be open."

"Right... Want to go for a walk?" despite her troubles, Madison smiled.

"I'd love too."

* * *

"So, wait, you actually set the lab on fire? That's hilarious!"

"I know it sounds funny, but try having to explain it too Sinead. I was sure she was going too kill me!"

"That's nothing! Once, I dropped Ham's football jersey into a tub of pink dye, he chased me across town, trying too kill me! I'm honestly lucky too be alive!"

"Why did you have pink dye?"

"School project. Why did you have a killer robot bunny?"

"I admit, not my best invention."

"Yeah, I failed that project anyway."

"Was it worth it?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Did I ever tell you about the time me and Ted accidentally dyed Sinead's skin a bright orange?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, she didn't speak too us for a month. It was hilarious."

"Once, Reagan and I used duct tape too strap Hamilton too the ceiling in his sleep. He nearly killed us."

"You're pretty cool, Holt"

"You too, Starling."

* * *

"Madison?"

"I know. It's nearly light out, I should get home."

"Yeah, you should."

"Hey, Ned?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything. You're a great guy."

"You're welcome. And you're an amazing girl." He pressed a piece of paper into her palm. "Call me if you ever need to talk. Or even just too hang out."

"Thanks, here." She scribbled her cell phone number on his wrist.

"Well, bye Ned."

"Bye Madison." She was about too turn away when he gently grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, but too the two, it felt like forever. Eventually, they pulled away and they both turned too leave. But just before they were out of hearing distance, Ned called out Madison's name.

"Yeah?" she called back, confused.

"Want too hang out tomorrow?" despite her wishes, she smiled.

"I'd love too!" they smiled at each other before she waved too him and turned the corner, disappearing from view. When he was sure she was gone, Ned jumped up, punching the air, an idiotic grin covering his face.

* * *

Madison creeped into her house, trying not to wake anyone up. It was 5am and no sane person would be okay with waking up that early. She froze upon hearing her siblings voices from the kitchen.

"...ould she be? She's never been gone this long!"

"Reagan, calm down. She probably just went too the park! Like she always does!"

"With a duffle bag and half her stuff missing? I don't think so! And she's not answering her phone!"

"Your right. I'll go get my keys and we'll go and look for her."

Not wanting them too know she had been listening, she stepped outside and came back in, trying to look as if she just got here.

"Madison!" she was nearly knocked over by someone grabbing her in a bear hug. She could faintly make out Reagan before Ham lifted them both up, squeezing the air out of her lungs. Between the pressure of both of them, she was having trouble breathing.

"Can't...Breathe..."

"Sorry," he said, letting her down. Reagan, however, held on.

"We were so worried about you! When Mom and Dad went upstairs too find your room empty and you weren't answering your phone and, oh Maddie!"

"Reagan, Ham, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I never should have yelled at either of you. The Starlings are great people, and I'm glad you're both happy with them."

"I'm sorry too! I should have never said anything about no guy liking you! Lots of guys think you're great!"

"I'm sorry too, Mads."

"Thanks. It means a lot. And, I owe you both another apology. I spent a lot of time with an Ekat tonight, and besides being really smart and bad at sports, they're not that different. In fact, I kind of like him." she said, blushing slightly.

"Who? Who, who, who? Is he cute? Do we know him? Who is it?" Reagan squealed.

"Ned Starling."

Reagan squealed again while Hamilton groaned.

* * *

*One Month Later*

Madison looked up at her boyfriend of three weeks. She couldn't help but smile. When he asked her too be his girlfriend, she said yes immediately. Hamilton did the same thing too Ned as he did too Ted and both brothers did too him: give a long and threatening speech about how the boy would die if their sister got hurt. Too the girls, it was very entertaining. But it was terrifying too each of the boys, especially Ned and Ted.

"What are you looking at?" Ned asked in a playful tone. It was then that she noticed she had been staring.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky."

"I'm the lucky one. I'm glad Ted wouldn't shut up about Reagan that night or I wouldn't have gone too the park and see you."

They smiled and both leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey!" Hamilton said, just entering the room. "Hands off my sister!"

Oh brother.


End file.
